Through The Walls
by tensionandthrill
Summary: Sam and Kurt share a wall at the Hudmel house. Kurt comes to understand Sam's feelings for Mercedes through the music he can hear playing from Sam's room. Samcedes from Kurt's POV. One-shot.


**ABOUT A GIRL – THE SUMMER SET**

* * *

Kurt knows Sam's sights are set on Mercedes the second Sam steps foot into the Hudmel home that November. Sam asks about her almost immediately, looking so captivated and hopeful as Kurt speaks about her that it breaks Kurt's heart to tell him about Shane.

Watching Sam's expression fall is one of the most heart wrenching things Kurt has ever experienced. All he can do is squeeze his friend's arm in sympathy. But, he can see the light of determination still burning in Sam's eyes and he nods his head in understanding. Mercedes better brace herself, because Sam is far from giving up.

That night, after getting all of his things settled, Sam declines Kurt's offer for a lady chat. He plays _About A Girl_ by The Summer Set incessantly, however. Kurt can hear it through the thin walls and he comes to understand that what Sam won't say in with his words, he expresses through his music.

Kurt makes a note to always pay attention. It may have been Finn's and Rachel's idea to bring Sam all the way back to Lima, but Sam would need all the support he could get—especially with his family so far away, and his heart set on a girl who was someone else's…_for now_.

* * *

**ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? – ERIK HASSLE**

* * *

Sam blasts _Isn't It Obvious_ by Erik Hassle for a week straight and Kurt thinks it's fitting, since it's obvious to _everyone_ with a working pair of eyes that Sam and Mercedes want each other. Their not-so-secret glances during practice, the constant tweeting and texting, and the fact that they're nearly inseparable gave them away _long_ ago.

The entire glee club already has a betting pool going about when the two of them are going to trade in this sham of _a just friends_hip and just go for the real thing. It boggles everyone's mind that they haven't done so already.

Santana and Puck even concoct a plan to lock them in the janitor's closet and not let them out until they decide to be a couple, but Tina and Kurt persuade them not to involve themselves. As Mercedes' closest friends, they know why she kept a tight lid on her and Sam's relationship status last time around. Involving themselves now will just spook her and ruin things. It all needed to come together on her and Sam's terms.

Besides, Kurt knows the stalling isn't on Sam's side. He feels frustrated on Sam's behalf as Mercedes continues to drag on her relationship with Shane when everyone knows who she really wants. He passes up the urge to offer a lady chat as he listens to Sam sing along to his music through the walls. Hopefully Mercedes will come around soon and put them all out of their misery.

* * *

**EVERYBODY'S GOT SOMEBODY BUT ME – HUNTER HAYES**

* * *

Sam breaks out the sad country songs on Valentine's Day, which breaks Kurt's heart—especially since Sam had been _so_ happily squirreling around the house with heart-shaped boxes, bows, and painting supplies. Kurt had even used his inside knowledge to change his bet. Sam Evans was going to woo his lady for Valentine's Day and that would be that. Mercedes just wouldn't be able to resist him.

But then, Mercedes sang _I Will Always Love You_ and everyone was crying and it all went to hell. That light of determination he'd seen on Sam's face that first day Sam stepped foot back in Lima is officially gone, and the sad country countdown starts up instead. He doesn't come out of his room for anything other than the bathroom, and for meals, which Burt insists they eat together.

It only further breaks Kurt's heart when Mercedes calls him in for an emergency sleepover and he has to watch _her_ heart break. He's privy to both sides and it hurts him to watch them hurt. He refrains from telling Mercedes about Sam's state, knowing she'd only feel worse.

It hurts, but he continues listening to Sam's songs, hoping things will look up for his friend soon.

* * *

**HAPPINESS – THE FRAY**

* * *

Kurt thinks this is almost worse than the country songs. For a song called _Happiness_, it's awfully sad. But, Sam seems to be slowly coming back to himself—he at least leaves his room and manages to bring some light back into his expression. Kurt's also stopped hearing the muffled sobs through the walls and counts it as progress.

Kurt knows Sam still misses Mercedes even if he's desperately trying to give her what she needs at the moment. He notices the looks Sam still gives her during practice when he think she isn't looking, the sad smiles that pull at his lips when he watches her sing, and the way he tries to slyly keep tabs on her through their friends now that he can't call and text her like he used to.

But, he also notices how Mercedes still returns those looks when she thinks Sam isn't looking, the contemplative way she bites her lip when she watches him sing, and the way she slyly keeps tabs on Sam through _him_ now that she can't call and text Sam like she used to.

Kurt thinks it's only a matter of time before they'll both find their happiness. He makes a note to adjust his bet in the pool that's definitely still going—because Kurt isn't the _only_ one who notices these things.

* * *

**FASTER – MATT NATHANSON**

* * *

Kurt smiles to himself as he hears them giggling on the other side of the wall. They've been holed up in there all afternoon, ignoring the world. Kurt gives himself a pat on the back for having the foresight to run away when Sam approached her last week. They were long overdue for that conversation, and Mercedes would only have used him as a buffer. It all worked out for the best anyway, he thinks, as the laughter continues in the room next door.

He'd asked Mercedes to go to the mall with him today, but she declined because she and Sam had plans. He's pretty sure they're just making up ridiculous dances to the upbeat song pouring through the walls, but Kurt figures they're long overdue on spending time together—even if they just spend it being ridiculous. Despite their circuitous route, they'd finally found their way back to each other—and he'd won the betting pool—so he wouldn't hold one declined mall trip against her.

... ... ...

In the weeks after, the music comes less and less through the walls. Sam spends most of his days at Mercedes' house now—when her parents are out for work and other events. Kurt is happy for them, but he's also happy he's not around to hear anything through _her_ walls.

* * *

Did you like it? Please, **REVIEW!**


End file.
